Origins (Book 2)
by sarcasticninjas
Summary: Ten years have passed since the events on Naboo. Amara, now a Jedi Padawan, is assigned to protect Padmé after an assassination attempt. She's surprised to see Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. As Amara and Anakin grow closer, she discovers feelings she knows she shouldn't have. Trying to ignore it, Amara is determined to discover her origins no matter what it takes. AOTC
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I only own Amara and her plot. All rights to Lucasfilm Ltd. LLC and R. A. Salvatore.**_

 **Prologue**

She wasn't wearing the robes that had marked the station of her life for the last decade and more. Instead, she wore a baggy white shirt with blue shorts. Her hair was not done up in wondrous fashion, but pulled into a simple ponytail, strands all over the place. And in that plainness, Amara only appeared more beautiful and more shining. The woman sitting beside her on the bench swing, was older, clothes even more plain than hers and with her hair a bit more out of place. But she was no less beautiful, shining with an inner glow equally strong.

It had been a decade since she woke up with on Tatooine. Ten years since she lost someone important to her, Qui-Gon Jinn. She stared at the horizon in the distance as the swing rocked back and forth. Her master had sent her to guard Padmé on her journey to Coruscant from Naboo. But they wouldn't leave for Coruscant until night, which meant she had plenty of free time.

After the events on Naboo, Amara and Anakin were taken to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. The pair were quickly separated and started to begin their training. Unlike Anakin, who immediately started his training, Amara had to wait till she was 13 to have a Master. She still thought it was unfair that Anakin was a Padawan at age 9 while she had to take courses at the Temple. As soon as she was the eligible age for a Master, she competed in the Initiate Trials. The Trials were a series of tests that younglings of the Order were given as prerequisite in order to progress to the level of Padawan. Following the successful completion of the trials, Amara was then chosen as Padawan by Master Windu.

Before she could be his Padawan, she had to go to Coruscant Temple's chapel for meditation and connect with the force. After meditating, Amara went to the Jedi Council and she made a vow to uphold service to the Order, the Force, the Republic, and her Master. She was then granted the rank of a Jedi Padawan and the traditional braid on the right side of her head.

Amara accompanied him everywhere, except if she was ordered to stay. She took on simple tasks and went on missions with Master Windu so that she learned from experience. Master Windu and she would spend a lot of time in the temple training; sometimes lasting for hours. They would mediate together; he would always remind his Padawan to be caring and compassionate towards her fellow Jedi and the citizens of the Republic.

But on the other hand, she would be overly domineering. For all her kindness and compassion, Amara was sometimes self-righteous, had a nasty temper, and could be fierce when provoked. With lack of sleep, this side of her can quickly become more apparent.

This was revealed when Master Windu sent the 16 year old to join Anakin and Obi-Wan on Vanqor to save a group of workers from the surveillance post of Typha-Dor located on TY44, a moon of Typha-Dor. After rescuing the workers, the three of them were forced to land on Vanqor because their ship didn't have enough power. As soon as they landed on the planet, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and herself, along with the group of workers were captured, and taken to a prison camp, where they were forced to work with little sleep.

Tired and angry, Amara and Anakin had an argument over his arrogance that caused them to be captured, resulting in the two of them not talking to one another, both of them too stubborn to admit they were wrong. Anakin yelled at Amara that it was also her fault and to calm down, which only got her more riled up. She snapped at him, letting her anger get the best of her, and only spoke to Obi-Wan until a team of Jedi rescued them and the workers. On the ride back to Coruscant, Amara took a nap long needed. After she finally got enough sleep, she apologized to her best friend, he doing the same. They both made a note to themselves to always get enough sleep and not antagonize the other.

Even though they were both extremely busy, Anakin and her made time to be with one another. Whenever their Masters were on a dangerous mission and left them at the Temple, the pair would either hang out in each other's room or have one-on-one lightsaber duels, challenging the other's skills.

Which usually ended in her chasing Anakin with the practice lightsabers while he screamed like a little girl.

As much as she cared for him, he'd also get on her nerves. During a training session a few years ago, he defeated a training droid, which he had programmed to mimic the appearance of the Sith of Naboo.

Amara didn't talk to him for a week.

She was outraged that he would do that, but wasn't surprised. Anakin kept on bugging her and Obi-Wan about the fight against the Sith back on Naboo. Though she was angry at him, she defended him when a pair of Padawans, who were also watching his training, said he was just a slave. The 15 year old quickly turned to face them and used the force to grab their lightsabers and ignited the weapons at them. They froze in fear as she said angrily, "If Anakin's just a slave, than why is he _better_ than the both of you combined? Tell me."

She then had to apologize to them by Master Windu's orders, though she wasn't sorry at all.

During the ten years as a Jedi, Amara tried to research anything about her and ended up with nothing. In all of the databases on Coruscant, there was nothing about her or the temple in her vision she encountered back on Tatooine. She was frustrated that she couldn't find anything about herself. Whoever caused her memory loss had wiped out everything about her.

"Did you finish your meetings with Queen Jamillia?" Sola asked, causing Amara to snap back into reality. It was obvious from her tone that the meetings to which she had referred were not high on her personal wish list.

Amara turned her head and saw Padmé approaching them. Padmé looked over at them, and then looked back to the playhouse where Sola's daughters, Ryoo and Pooja, were in the midst of a wild game of tag.

"It was one meeting," Padmé explained. "The Queen had some information to pass along."

"About the Military Creation Act," Sola stated.

Padmé didn't bother to confirm the obvious. The Military Creation Act now before the Senate was the most important piece of business in many years, one that held implications for the Republic even beyond those during the dark time when Padmé had been Queen and the Trade Federation had tried to conquer Naboo.

Amara cleared her throat as she faked a deep voice. "The Republic is all in a tumult, but do not fear, for Senator Amidala will make it all right!"

Padmé turned to her adopted sister, somewhat surprised by the level of sarcasm in her tone. The Naberrie family was more than welcoming to Amara when Padmé brought her to meet her family. Padmé explained to her parents, Jobal and Ruwee, and her sister about her situation. By the time Amara was 10, the Naberrie family decided to adopt her. Sola was ecstatic that she would have another sister while Padmé was even more thrilled. Everyone in Theed knew of her adoption and how she was a Jedi Padawan. As a result, she was well respected by the people of Naboo.

"That's what you do, right?" Sola joined in as she grinned at Amara.

"It's what I try to do."

"It's _all_ you try to do," Amara pointed out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Padmé asked, her face twisting with puzzlement. "I am a Senator, after all."

"A Senator after a Queen, and probably with many more offices ahead of her," Sola said. She looked back at the playhouse and called for Ryoo and Pooja to ease up.

"You speak as if it's a bad thing," Padmé remarked.

Amara looked at her. "It's a great thing, Padmé, it really is. If you're doing it all for the right reasons."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Amara shrugged, as if she wasn't quite sure.

"I think you've convinced yourself that you're indispensable to the Republic," Sola told her. "That they couldn't get along at all without you."

"Sis!"

"It's true," Sola insisted. "You give and give and give and give. And after this is settled, after the Military Creation Act is far behind you, you'll find something else to deeply believe in, something else that's really important. Something that concerns the Republic and the government more than it really concerns you."

"How can you say that?" Padmé questioned, looking at both of her siblings.

"Because it's true." Amara chuckled. "And you know it's true. When are you going to do something just for yourself?"

"I am."

Amara gave her sister a look. "You know what I mean."

Sola nodded her head. "I agree with her, Padmé. You spend all of your time worrying about the problems of other people, of this planet's dispute with that planet, or whether this trade guild is acting fairly toward that system. All of your energy is being thrown out there to try to make the lives of everyone else better."

"What's wrong with that?"

"What about your life?" Sola asked in all seriousness. "What about Padmé Naberrie? Have you even thought about what might make your life better? Most people who have been in public service as long as you have would have retired by now. I know you get satisfaction in helping other people. That's pretty obvious. But what about something deeper for you? Have you even wondered what it might be like for you to settle down and concern yourself with those things that will make your own life fuller?"

Padmé said nothing.

Seeing the obvious tension between them, Amara clapped her hands. "How about this. After the Military thingy-"

"-Creation Act."

Amara waved her hand, rolling her eyes. "Okay... _After_ the Creation Act, we all need go to on a vacation to…" she paused as she realized she hadn't really decided where. "To Kaadara!Where there's no politics. How does that sound?"

She looked at Sola. The older sibling was deep in thought before nodding her head excitedly. "That sounds great! We can bring the kids to the beach too and finally have some relaxation."

Amara turned to Padmé. "Are you on board?"

Padmé stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "Even if the Act is approved, I still have a ton of work to do. I-I don't know."

Sola huffed in annoyance at her sister. "Padmé I swear to god we will come into your office, kidnap you, and take you on the vacation whether you like to or not."

She laughed and walked to the playhouse where Ryoo and Pooja started to play tag, yelling over her shoulder, "Okay. Okay. I'll go. Happy now?"

Amara and Sola grinned at her answer. "Very." She watched as Padmé ran from Pooja, giggling as she picked her up and twirled her niece around.

"….about?" She titled her head, seeing Sola talking to her. "Huh?"

"Have out ever thought about it?"

Her smile showed that Sola's words had caught her off guard. "Thought about what?"

Sola looked back to Ryoo and Pooja. "Look at them. I see the sparkle in your eyes when you watch my children. I know how much you love them."

"Of course I do!"

"Do you ever think of having children of your own when you're older?" Sola asked. "A family of your own?"

Amara sat up straight, her eyes going wide. "I..." she started, and stopped, several times. "You know I can't, Sola. I'm not allowed to have any attachments."

"That's stupid," Sola scoffed.

Taken back by her bluntness, she hit her shoulder playfully. "Excuse me?!"

She put her hands up in defense. "It's the truth. Why do Jedi think having attachments is a terrible crime?"

Amara sighed. "Because it can lead to the Dark side."

"I find that hard to believe," Sola muttered. "What about Skywalker?"

"Anakin?" Amara stood up; her bare feet landing on the freshly cut grass as she raised a brow. _What does he have to do with this?_

"What's going on between Anakin and Amara?" Sola inquired, wiggling her eyebrows.

Amara was oblivious to the smirk taking over Sola's features. "What do you mean?"

"Whether or not you're just friends."

Amara burst out laughing at the thought of her and Anakin. Her face flushed radish red as she stared at the ground, hoping Sola wouldn't notice how embarrassed she was. "It's not like that," she mumbled, her laughter dying away. "Mom asks me the same thing."

Sola laughed as she saw how shy Amara was becoming. "You said that he drives you crazy."

"He does," Amara confessed as she nodded. "If you ever met him, you'll understand. He's sometimes very arrogant, reckless, impatient, willful…." she trailed off.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way?" Sola leaned forward and clasped her hands hopefully. "Or does he drive you crazy like you like him?"

Amara gave a little laugh and a shake of her head, and turned back to Ryoo and Pooja, her face burning. She wanted to retort that she didn't, but she found herself holding back the words. Somehow they seemed hollow to her at that particular moment, watching Padmé and her nieces romping about the backyard of the house, now jumping all about poor R2-D2 and Ender, Padmé's and her astromech droids. She and Anakin were best friends, nothing more.

* * *

Later that evening, Amara lounged around in her bedroom, staring at the evening sky. Having a bedroom on the second floor had it perks. The room had an amazing view of the entire city and the royal palace. She sat on the window ledge with her sketchbook, her tongue sticking out in concentration as her pencil scratched against the paper, forming the beautiful architecture of Theed. Whenever she had time off and came to Naboo, Jobal would take her to art classes at the nearby University. Over time, she discovered her love for drawing. She'd spend hours drawing in her Jedi dorm back on Coruscant, drawing the sky, the buildings in the distance, and sometimes other Jedi.

On the bed were her luggage; in a few hours Padmé and she would leave for Coruscant. It was decided that one of her handmaidens would act as decoy when they land while Padmé and herself would disguise themselves as pilots. The Naboo guards thought that there would be a threat on Padmé's life the moment they set foot on the landing platform.

Sighing, Amara put her sketchbook down and went by her desk. She smiled at the frame on the wall. Above her was a small holoprojector projecting an image of Anakin and her when they were 17/16. She was leaning on his shoulder and giving a thumbs up to Padmé, who took the photo while Anakin rested his chin on the top of her head. _I still remember when this was taken,_ she thought. _Padmé wouldn't stop teasing me for the rest of the day._

"That's my best work." Padmé stood in the doorway, her arm resting on the doorframe.

Amara rolled her eyes, her lips curving upwards. "That's your _only_ work."

They both laughed softly. It was silent for a few moments, atmosphere of the room turnedserious. Amara leaned against her desk as she asked softly, "Are you nervous?"

Padmé shook her head. "Why should I?"

"Geez, I don't know," Amara scoffed sarcastically. "Probably because there have been threats on your _life._ "

"They're just words. No one has actually attempted to," Padmé pointed out. She placed her arms across her chest as she muttered, "I still don't think I need a decoy. These threats have been taken way out of proportion."

That was the one thing she hated. Padmé was too stubborn and selfless to understand how serious the situation was. Amara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "When are you to take the threats seriously Padmé? Sooner or later they will become assassination attempts. We need to take all precautions, _Senator Amidala._ "

The two sisters looked at each other. Padmé's look quickly turned into a stare; there was an angry edge to her fair features. "I have my duty, and that duty demands that I return to Coruscant," she argued, bringing the conversation to an end.

"And I have my duty," Amara shot back, crossing her arms over her stomach as her eyes filled with frustration. She moved back to the window and rubbed her temples, taking in a deep breath. She was in no mood to start an argument with her sister. "We leave tonight."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the prologue for Origins! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I am very excited to write episode II and Anakin/Amara's relationship. Next chapter will be the beginning of the movie :)**

I hope this chapter can get 5 or more comments before the next one!


	2. Chapter One

***Explosions and Surprises**

The four starships skimmed past the great skyscrapers of Coruscant, weaving in and out of the huge structures. Amara glanced down, observing her lightsaber in great detail. The metallic hilt was created by her, wanting to have a good handgrip. Her lightsaber was blue; she added the blue crystal and chose the path of Jedi Guardian, which used the force on a physical level. Amara remembered when she created her lightsaber. After arriving on Ilum, she could feel the crystal calling out to her. Before she could add the crystal to the lightsaber, Amara had to fill them with the force. It required her to meditate on her crystal for many days. During that time, she experienced visions and hallucinations; some were horrific while others were peaceful.

The Republic was on the brink of a Civil War. Some Separatists talked about leaving the Republic and forming their own government. They were not a serious threat until someone brought them all together. Count Dooku, a former Jedi knight, was their leader.

Alongside Amara soared several Naboo starfighters, their graceful engines set out on wings from the main hulls with their distinctive elongated tails. One of the starfighters led the procession, veering around and about nearly every passing tower, running point for the second ship, the Naboo Royal Cruiser. Behind that larger craft came two more fighters, running swift and close to the Royal Cruiser, shielding her, pilots ready to instantly intercept any threat.

Many knew that Senator Amidala of Naboo was returning to the Senate to cast her vote against the creation of an army to assist the overwhelmed Jedi in their dealings with the increasingly antagonistic separatist movement, and there were many factions that did not want such a vote to be cast.

Amara breathed a sigh of relief as the appointed landing platform came into sight, appearing secure and clear. She flew past the landing platform to the left, then cut a tight turn back to the right, encircling the Senatorial Apartment Building, adjacent to the landing platform. She kept her fighter up and about as the other two fighters put down side by side on one end of the platform, the Royal Cruiser hovering nearby for just a moment, and then gently landing.

Opposite her, the other two fighter pilots threw back their respective canopies and climbed from their cockpits. Amara got out of her fighter and walked over to where Padmé and Captain Typho were standing, her droid following behind her.

 _Something's not right…_ The moment she landed, she instantly got a terrible feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"We made it," Typho said as his fellow fighter pilot leapt down from a wing to stand beside him. "I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all."

Amara hardly heard him; she was watching the royal ship's ramp lower. The plan had been to get the decoy off the exposed platform and into a transport vehicle as quickly as possible. Padmé's guard's guided her decoy from the ship onto the landing platform.

"There's always danger, Captain," Padmé responded, though her voice was muffled by her pilot helmet. "Sometimes we're just lucky enough to avoid it."

 _No…_ Amara felt her stomach drop and turned her lightsaber on. She yelled out to them, but it was too late. An explosion knocked the wind out of her. Amara was thrown back, her head slamming against the platform. Her ears were ringing and she could barely hear the cries of terror.

Klaxons blared and myriad alarms rent the air all about the area, screaming loudly, drowning out the cries from the astonished onlookers and the wails of the injured. Amara could feel the platform shaking from the explosion. She held her hands in front of her face, shielding herself from the ship's debris.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for her at that terrible moment. She heard herself yelling "No!" as she scrambled to her knees. She stood up instantly felt a wave of dizziness. Her vision was blurred but ignored it and ran toward where Padmé's decoy was lying on the ground.

Pieces of burning metal spread through the Coruscant sky like fireworks, fanning high and wide from the wreckage. The remaining hulk of the Royal Cruiser burned brightly, and seven figures lay on the ground before it, one being Cordé, Padmé's decoy.

As Amara rushed to her side, she saw Cordé's wounds. The wounds were surely mortal. She was fast dying, if not already dead. Beside her, Padmé gathered Cordé up in her arms, hugging her gently.

"Milady," Cordé gasped weakly. Her hair was all tangled and cuts covered her face. "I'm so sorry. I've failed you, Senator." With that, Amara felt the life leave Cordé.

"No!" Padmé cried out, shaking Cordé. "No, no, no!"

"M'Lady, you are still in danger!" Captain Typho urged, trying to sound sympathetic, but with a clear sense of urgency in his voice.

"I shouldn't have come back." Padmé whispered as Amara pulled her up from the ground.

"This vote is very important," Typho reminded. "You did your duty. Cordé did hers. Now come." He started away, grabbing Padmé's arm, but she shrugged off his grasp and stood there, staring down at her lost friend. "Senator Amidala! Please!"

Padmé looked over at the man. "Would you so diminish Cordé's death as to stand here and risk your own life?"

Typho bluntly stated, "What good will her sacrifice be if-"

"That's enough, Captain," Amara snapped, sensing the overwhelming grief from her sister. She turned to Padmé. "Padmé, I know you're upset, but we have to leave, now!"

Padmé took one last look around and followed Amara. Behind them, R2 and Ender let out a small whimpering noise. Amara still felt dizzy and felt liquid on the back of her head. She touched the back of her head and saw that there was blood. _You've got to be kidding me…_

* * *

It took longer than Amara expected to get her wound cleaned up and accompany Padmé to the Senate Chamber. She'd changedfrom the pilot gear into a light blue, long sleeve gown. She would have to wear appropriate Senate attire whenever she would attend sessions with Padmé.

By the time they had got there, most of the platforms in the chambers were occupied and the session had already begun. Amara sat on the couch with Jar Jar that was on Padmé's platform. Amara combed through her hair with her hands; she had to keep her hair down. The medical droid that cleaned her up advised her that putting it back in a braid would reopen the wound. _All the commotion is giving me a painful headache_ , she thought as she listened to the Senators.

"—The Republic needs more security now! Before it comes to war." One of the Senators shouted.

"Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the separatists? Peace is our objective here... not war." Chancellor Palpatine announced firmly.

Amara stared at him, a scowl planted on her face. Ever since she met Palpatine, she instantly didn't like him nor trust him.

She felt a sudden jolt and saw that the platform was moving. Padmé maneuvered the platform near the center of the speaking area. "My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!"

"It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala." Palpatine declared, emotionless.

 _He must've heard about the explosion earlier_ , Amara thought to herself as she played with her lightsaber.

"Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. My sister and I were wounded from the explosion. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army... but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure its passage..."

There was a moment of silence before many of the Senators booed and yelled at Padmé. Amara glared at them in anger. _Do they really want to go to war?_

"I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow," Padmé continued. "I have experienced the misery of war first-hand; I do not wish to do it again. Wake up, Senators... you must wake up! If you offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic. I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do."

The response was more booing and groaning. Amara could sense that Padmé was becoming more angry and frustrated.

"Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned," Palpatine announced, and the meeting was over.

Amara got up from the couch and moved to the front. _What is he doing?_

"Amara," Padmé placed her hand on her shoulder. "Palpatine requested for a private meeting in his office."

Amara nodded. "Okay then, let's go." With that, they exited the Senate arena and made their way over to Palpatine's office.

* * *

Amara, Padmé, Captain Typho, Jar Jar, and Senator Bail Organa and a group of guards entered Palpatine's office. The Jedi Council was waiting for them with Palpatine. Yoda and Master Windu rose and moved forward to greet them.

Yoda pointedly tapped the siblings with his small cane. "Senator Amidala, Padawan Amara, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible."

Amara bowed and looked at her Master. She gave him a slight nod, mentally saying that she was okay.

"To see you two alive brings warm feeling to my heart," Yoda finished, patting his heart.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Amara and Padmé replied. Padmé looked up at the rest of the Jedi. "Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?"

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo," Master Windu told her.

Padmé frowned, thinking for a moment. "I don't wish to disagree but I think that Count Dooku was behind it."

Amara was startled by her announcement and shared looks with her Master. _Count Dooku?_ She read about him during her courses. Dooku was once a Jedi Master but fell to the dark side under the alias Darth Tyranus.

"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi," Master Windu reassured her in his resonant and calm voice. "He wouldn't assassinate anyone, it is not in his character."

Amara let out a silent scoff. _Keyword 'was'._ _I doubt that he would still follow the Jedi way._

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer," Ki-Adi-Mundi added in.

Master Yoda tapped his cane, drawing attention to himself. "In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains Senator, in grave danger you are," he put in before Padmé could say more.

Palpatine gave a dramatic sigh and walked over to the window, staring out at the Coruscant dawn. "Count Dooku has always avoided any kind of conflict. It appears he has no desire to start a war. Why would he kill you? To what end?" Palpatine questioned Padmé.

Padmé glanced over at Amara, who shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but everything in my being tells me he was behind it..."

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces." Palpatine suggested.

Amara frowned and stepped forward. "Master Windu ordered me to protect Padmé, who is, may I remind you, my _sister._ She already _has_ protection Chancellor."

Amara stared at Palpatine, he doing the same. Everyone could sense that the two didn't think highly of each other. _I can protect her. It is my mission…_

"Do you think that is a wise use of manpower during these stressful times?" Bail Organa questioned, stroking his well-trimmed black goatee as he shared looks with the Jedi

"Chancellor," Padmé interrupted. "If I may comment, I do not believe the—"

"—situation is that serious. No, but I do, Senator."

Padmé shook her head, letting out a huff. "Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards! Amara is enough to protect me."

Amara smiled at the gesture but was quickly wiped from her face. A wave of dizziness washed over her. _Not again_. Her head was pounding so hard she felt like it was going to explode. _I need to go back to the medical center._

Her Master noticed her discomfort and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Amara felt everyone's eyes on her and she scratched her neck. "It just, during the explosion, my head slammed on the ground from the sudden force and it gave me a headache. I'm fine, really."

Padmé turned to her, worry flashed across her face. "You should go rest back at the apartment."

Amara shook her head no and began to protest. "It's noth—"

"Amara," Padmé warned and she nodded, giving in.

"Thank you, Padmé." Amara turned and bowed to the Jedi Council, exiting the office and going toward Padmé's apartment.

Amara felt someone gently shake her, interrupting her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Dormé, Padmé's handmaiden. She had a look of urgency plastered across her face.

"Miss Amara." Dormé whispered, and Amara slowly nodded. "There are two visitors in the main room. Padmé says it's an emergency."

 _Visitors? Emergency?_ Amara quickly got out of the bed and slipped into her black combat boots. Dormé guided her through the hallways and stopped at the door that led to the main room. Amara thanked Dormé and she left, having to run an errand for Padmé. Amara bit her lip and fixed her dress before slowly entering the room, wondering who the visitors were. The moment she walked into the room, Amara widened her eyes and her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the two people in the room. Two people she hadn't seen in three months.

"Anakin!"

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Next chapter will be the reunion with a certain Master and Padawan ;) For Amara's dress, it's inspired by Elizabeth Bennet's blue dress in PPZ.**

 **I hope this story can get 5-10 comments before the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter Two

***Reunited**

Anakin Skywalker was trembling with excitement. As Obi-Wan Kenobi and he stood in the turbolift of the Senate apartment complex, he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend.

"You seem a little on edge, Anakin," Obi-Wan noted as the lift continued its climb.

"Not at all," came the unconvincing reply.

"I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell into that nest of gundarks."

"You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you. Remember?"

Obi-Wan's little distraction seemed to have the desired effect, and the pair shared a much-needed laugh. Coming out of it, though, Anakin remained obviously on edge.

"You're sweating," Obi-Wan noted. "Take a deep breath. Relax."

"I haven't seen her in months."

"Anakin, relax," Obi-Wan repeated once more. "She's still the same."

The lift door slid open and Obi-Wan started away, while Anakin, behind him, muttered under his breath, "That's not why I'm nervous."

As the pair stepped into the corridor, a door across the way slid open and a well-dressed Gungan, wearing fine red and black robes, stepped into the corridor opposite them. The three regarded each other for just a moment, and then the Gungan diplomat, losing all sense of reserve and propriety, began hopping around like a child.

"Obi! Obi! Obi!" Jar Jar cried, tongue and ears flapping. "Mesa so smilen to see'en yousa! Wahoooo!"

Obi-Wan smiled politely, though his glance at Anakin did show that he was a bit embarrassed, and he patted his hands gently in the air, trying to calm him down. "It's good to see you, too, Jar Jar."

Jar Jar continued to hop about for just a moment, then suddenly, and with obvious great effort, calmed down. "And this, mesa guessen, issen yousa apprentice," he went on, and the Gungan seemed to have much more control of himself. For a moment, at least, until he took a good look at Anakin.

"Noooooooo!" he shrieked, clapping his hands together. "Ani? Noooooooo! Little bitty

Ani? " Jar Jar grabbed Anakin and pulled him forcefully to arm's length, studying him head to toe. "Noooooooo! Yousa so biggen! Yiyiyiyi! Ani! Mesa no believen!"

Now it was Anakin's turn to wear the embarrassed smile. Politely, he offered no resistance as the overexcited Gungan slammed him into a crushing hug, childish hops shaking him violently.

"Hi, Jar Jar," Anakin managed to say, and Jar Jar just continued on, hopping and crying out his name, and issuing a series of strange sounds. It seemed as if it would go on forever, but then Obi-Wan gently but firmly grabbed Jar Jar by the arm. "We have come to speak with Senator Amidala. Could you show us to her?"

Jar Jar stopped bouncing and looked at Obi-Wan intently, his duck-billed face taking on a more serious expression. "Shesa expecting yousa. Ani! Mesa no believen!" His head bobbed a bit more and he grabbed Anakin by the hand and pulled him along.

The apartment inside was tastefully decorated, with cushiony chairs and a divan set in a circular pattern in the center, and a few, well-placed artworks set about the walls.

Dormé and Typho were in the room, standing beside the divan.

Anakin frowned when he noticed she wasn't with them. _Where is she?_

"Mesa here. Lookie! Lookie!" screeched Jar Jar, hardly the announcement Obi-

Wan would have preferred, but one that he knew he had to expect from the emotionally

volatile Gungan. "Desa Jedi arriven."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady," Obi-Wan said, moving to stand before Padmé.

Padmé took Obi-Wan's hand in her own. "It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again. But I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary."

"I am sure that the members of the Jedi Council have their reasons," Obi-Wan replied.

Padmé wore a resigned, accepting expression at that answer, but a look of curiosity replaced it as she glanced again behind the Jedi Knight. She took a step to the side, so that she was directly in front of Anakin. "It's good to see you, Anakin."

Anakin smiled and shook her hand, though he wasn't focusing his attention on her. Instead, he stared at the hallway behind her.

Padmé turned to see what he was looking at and realized who he was looking for. She smirked to herself before turning back to him. "She's sleeping."

Anakin scratched the back of his neck as he got caught.

She walked over to Dormé and whispered something in her ear. Dormé nodded and rushed quickly out of the room and down the hallway.

Turning to his Master, he started to have a conversation with him. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw a familiar figure in the hallway. Standing directly in front of him was the person he missed the most. His eyes roamed her frame in her blue robes, taking in every detail. He saw her brown bed-head hair all over the place, and wanted to lose himself in it. He saw her eyes and wanted to stare into them for eternity. He saw her lips, and wanted to...

"Anakin!" Amara ran toward him and hugged him fiercely, delighted to finally see him. Anakin closed his eyes for just a moment and inhaled deeply, smelling the scent that had been burned into him.

As she pulled back she ruffled up his hair. "You've grown."

"So have you," Anakin began, widening his eyes at what he had just said. "Grown m-more beautiful, I mean."

Amara felt her cheeks heat up and laughed nervously, glancing over at Padmé, who was trying not to smile. To her left, Obi-Wan sighed while giving Anakin a disapproving look.

"Well f-for a Padawan, I mean," Anakin finished, embarrassed from what he just confessed.

Amara laughed again, this time amused. She turned her attention to Obi-Wan and greeted him. "I'm happy to see you two here but uh why exactly are you here?" She questioned curiously, before turning to Padmé for an answer.

Padmé sighed and sat down on one of the couches. "After you left, Chancellor Palpatine insisted that I needed two more Jedi; he thinks that you aren't enough. I tried to object, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

 _Of course he would_ , Amara thought as she sat next to Padmé, Obi-Wan and Anakin sitting on the other couch.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady. I can assure you," Obi-Wan told Padmé, not wanting to upset her.

"I am very grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit," Captain Typho admitted.

"I don't need more security. I have Amara here already," Padmé stated firmly, sitting up straight and keeping her head up high. "I need answers. We were both wounded from the explosion and I would like to know who is trying to kill me."

Obi-Wan frowned. "We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation."

Amara rolled her eyes, frustrated by his words. _Are you kidding me? How could we keep Padmé safe if we don't know who is behind the assassination attempt?_ "Wouldn't make more since if we try and find out who is after Padmé?" she blurted out.

"We are not going to exceed our mandate, Amara." Obi-Wan gave her a sharp look, but Amara held her ground, sighing loudly.

"I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing while the assassin is out there, most likely planning an attack on my sister!" she proclaimed with an irritated tone. She stopped as a frown crossed Obi-Wan's face.

He was clearly taken back by her sudden outburst. He noticed that her normally calm demeanor changed from the last time he saw her.

Anakin nodded his head, agreeing with what she suggested. "I agree with her. Well in the interest of protecting her, Master."

"Master Windu told me to keep an eye on you Amara. As of this moment, you and Anakin will pay attention to my lead." Obi-Wan stated.

Amara slowly nodded, keeping her comments to herself. She glanced at Anakin, who was already staring at her. "Why?" Anakin persisted. She bit her lip and lowered her gaze, knowing what was about to happen.

"What?!" Obi-Wan snapped his head toward Anakin, his eyes narrowing at his Padawan.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer?" Anakin explained hastily. "Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

Amara mentally agreed with him. _He's got a point._

"We will do as the Council has instructed. And you will learn your place, young one." Obi-Wan proclaimed.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed," Padmé began, getting up from the couch. _Did she intend to be sarcastic or?_ "Now if you will excuse me I will retire."

Captain Typho approached Anakin, Amara, and Obi-Wan. "I know I'll feel better having you three here. I'll have an officer on every floor and I'll be in the control center downstairs."

"Mesa busten wit happiness seein Yousa again, Ani. Deesa bad times, bombad times," Jar exclaimed as he patted Anakin on the shoulder.

Anakin looked back to where Amara was and sighed. "I thought about her every day since we parted..."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began, shaking his head. "You're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts. Now let's check the security here."

Before they left, he stopped Amara, his eyes filled with concern and worry. "Are you okay? Is your head hurting from the explosion? Is there anything I could do?" He questioned her as he checked the back of her head.

She smiled at his concern and explained to him about what occurred on the landing platform. A cough interrupted their conversation, making the pair turn to Obi-Wan. He pointed to the elevator and had a 'stop-flirting-and-let's-do-our-job-now' look on his face.

They left the room and into the elevator, going down to the security room. The ride was silent and Amara stared out of the clear glass that lined the elevator. Coruscant's sun was beginning to set; the sky was a mix of pink, purple, and blue. _It's beautiful_ , Amara thought to herself as she carefully put her hair back into a side braid. She turned back around and saw that Obi-Wan and Anakin had their eyes closed. _Are they really mediating in the elevator?_

Suddenly, she found herself looking at Anakin curiously; his hair was still short and had the usual Padawan braid on his right side of his head, but he was now taller than her by 5 inches, and his eyes looked bluer than ever.

As she stared at him, her thoughts were replaying again and again the image of him, the look he had given her. She heard his words again, "... grown more beautiful." Those were not words she was used to hearing. She couldn't forget the intensity in Anakin's eyes as he had looked at her.

But what did it mean?

She looked at him again. Her eyes roamed over his lean and strong frame, over his face, tight with the intensity that she had always admired, and yet with eyes sparkling with joy, with mischief, with. . .

With love?

That thought stopped the Jedi. Her hands slipped down to her sides, and she stood there, staring at herself in the glass window, judging her own appearance as Anakin might. She couldn't find anything special about her. She was just….average. Nothing compared to her adoptive sister's beauty.

After a few long moments, Amara shook her head, telling herself that it was crazy.

How could he even look at her in such a manner? He was her best friend for goodness sakes! She'd never felt this way about him until now.

So it was all her imagination.

Or was it her fantasy?

Laughing at herself, Amara turned away from the window. _Geez, what am I even thinking_. She shook off the thought. The elevator dinged and opened to reveal the security room.

* * *

Hours had passed and it was now night time on Coruscant. After visiting security, Obi-Wan and Anakin stayed there while Amara went back to Padmé's apartment. Padmé had work to do for the Senate and stayed in her room throughout the evening. Amara was in the guest bedroom, which was _technically_ her room whenever she stayed with her sister, reading the news on her datapad. The assassination attempt earlier had spread around the planet like wildfire and every news network was now publishing articles on it. She couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous some of the articles were.

Amara had immediately changed out of the dress as soon as she came back into the apartment and took a well needed shower. Since she was too lazy to change into her regular clothes, she wore a simple bathroom robe as she waited for her body to dry.

She was too engulfed in the datapad to hear knocking on her door. After finishing the article she finally heard the knocks and pushed herself off the bed, knowing it was most likely Anakin. Amara pulled the robe up tight as she opened the door, finding, predictably, Anakin standing before her. Her movements again struck her as curious, though, for never before had she felt self-conscious around him.

"Hey," he said, and it seemed as if he could hardly draw his breath, his eyes wandering up and down her body.

"Everything all right?" Amara questioned.

Anakin stuttered over a response. "Oh yes," he finally managed to say. "Yes, Obi-Wan has gone to the lower levels to check on Captain Typho's security measures, but all seems quiet."

"You're disappointed."

Anakin gave an embarrassed laugh. "Is it that obvious?"

Amara laughed, nodding her head. "You're my best friend. I can tell you're not enjoying this,"

"There is nowhere else in all the galaxy I'd rather be," Anakin blurted, and it was now her turn to give an embarrassed little laugh. "Though this is a little boring."

"So sitting around guarding my sister isn't your idea of fun," she teased him.

"We could be doing better and more exciting things," Anakin mumbled, and there was a double edge to his voice, one that made her pull her robe up even tighter.

"Like what?"

Anakin widened his eyes. _I didn't think she'd heard that._ "I-I don't know. Uh…."

Amara could practically feel the nervousness radiating off him. She placed her hand on his arm and grinned. "So…" she began, changing the subject. "Are you gonna fill me in on what happened on your mission?"

He gulped as he felt a blush forming on his face. It took every ounce of willpower he could muster to not look down.

Amara looked at him weirdly, wondering what was wrong before coming to realization that it was her robes that was making him flustered. "Oh." She felt her face getting hot as she ushered him out of her room. "Um… L-let me change then we can go out on the balcony."

Watching the door shut, she rushed to her closet, quickly changing into her Jedi robes. The attire consisted of a gray inner tunic, a blue outer tunic, and a greenish-blue Obi and Tabard. The pants and boot were a dark gray color and her robe, and Jedi belt were brown. She put her hair back into a braid, with the Padawan braid behind her right ear. She attached her lightsaber to her belt and walked to the balcony.

* * *

"— and we were both covered in the blood from the anoobas we had just killed. We both looked ridiculous," Amara finished her story about her and Master Windu's mission on Dantooine.

Anakin laughed, "I could only imagine what you looked like. You probably looked hilarious."

Amara playfully punched him in the shoulder and glared at him, making him mutter 'ow'.

Anakin put his hands up, a smile forming on his face. "I'm just kidding. I bet you still looked beau-"he was cut off when Obi-Wan approached them.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?" Obi-Wan questioned the two.

They both shook their head no. "Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her."

Obi-Wan pulled out a view scanner from his utility, which showed a shot of R2 and Ender by the door, but no sign of Padmé on the bed. "What's going on?"

"Padmé covered that camera for privacy." Amara answered him. _She barely gets any privacy…_

Obi-Wan shook his head disappointingly. "What is she thinking?

"I helped her programmed R2 and Ender to warn us if there's an intruder," Amara explained, trying to change the topic.

"It's not an intruder I'm worried about," Obi-Wan muttered as he walked over to the door. "There are many other ways to kill a Senator.

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Master?" Anakin asked, making Amara elbow him in the side. _Well, there goes our plan._

Obi-Wan widened his eyes and crossed his arms, staring at the two. "You're using her as bait?"

"It was her idea..." Anakin glanced over to Amara, making her glare at him.

"Padmé ordered me to. Trust me; no harm will come to her. We can sense everything going on in that room. Just trust me." Amara stated defensively, crossing her arms.

Obi-Wan looked back to where Padmé was sleeping. "It's too risky," He began, frowning at Anakin. "And your senses aren't that attuned, young apprentice."

"And yours are?"

Obi-Wan could not deny the look of intrigue that crossed his face. "Possibly," he admitted.

Anakin smiled and nodded, and closed his eyes, falling into the sensations of the Force. He went to the balcony, Obi-Wan following behind.

Amara stared at the ceiling as she lay on the couch. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep trance. "No matter how things seem to change, never forget who you are _."_ The phrase echoed throughout her mind. _How can I know who I am if I don't remember anything?_ It was the gentle same voice every time; the women from her temple vision. "Someday you'll understand, sweetie." _I've been trying to understand for ten years..._

Amara shifted a bit and gave a little groan. She didn't truly awaken, though, just thrashed a bit and raised her head, opening her eyes only briefly before burying her face in her pillow.

Obi-Wan glanced at the sleeping teen before turning to his Padawan. "I think she's resting. You should too, you look tired."

Anakin took a moment to register the words, and then gave a little shrug, not disagreeing.

"I don't sleep well, anymore."

That was hardly news to him. "Because of your mother?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now," Anakin answered, frustration coming through in his voice. "I haven't seen her since I was little."

"Your love for her was, and remains, deep," Obi-Wan said. "That is hardly reason for despair."

"But these are more than..." Anakin started to say, but he stopped and sighed and shook his head. "Are they dreams, or are they visions? Are they images of what has been, or do they tell of something that is yet to be?"

"Or are they just dreams?" Obi-Wan said, his gentle smile showing through his scraggly beard. "Not every dream is a premonition, some vision or some mystical connection. Some dreams are just . . . dreams, and even Jedi have dreams, young Padawan."

Anakin didn't seem very satisfied with that. He just shook his head again

"Dreams pass in time."

"I'd rather dream of Amara," Anakin replied with a sly smile. He looked over his shoulder at the eighteen year old sprawled out on the couch, watching the quiet rise and fall of her belly. "Just being around her is... intoxicating."

Obi-Wan's sudden frown erased both his and Anakin's smiles "Mind your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you," he scolded sharply. "They betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken, and the Jedi stand on such relationships is uncompromising. Attachment is forbidden. And don't forget she's also made the commitment to."

"She's not like the others, Master," Anakin protested strongly.

Obi-Wan eyed him carefully. "It's been my-"

He was cut off by a voice yelling Padmé's name. Amara woke from her trance and she felt her stomach drop, stunned by a sudden feeling of menace coming from Padmé's room. She jolted up from the couch and ignited her lightsaber, sprinting to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter Three

***Zam the Assassin and the Chase Through Coruscant**

Inside the bedroom, the kouhuns crawled slowly and deliberately toward the sleeping Padmé's exposed neck and face, their mandibles clicking excitedly.

"Wee oooo!" Ender shrieked, catching on to the threat. The droids tootled a series of alarms and focused a light on the bed, highlighting the centipede invaders perfectly as Amara burst into the room.

Padmé awoke, her eyes going wide, sucking in her breath in terror as the wicked little creatures stood up and hissed, and came at her.

 _Padmé!_ Amara jumped onto the bed, her blue lightsaber blade slashing across, just above the bedcovers, once and again, slicing both kouhuns in half. _How the hell did they get in here!?_

"Droid!" Obi-Wan cried, and Amara and Padmé turned to see him rushing for the window. _He's going to get himself killed!_

There, hovering outside, was the remote assassin, its appendages retracting fast. Obi-Wan leapt into the blinds, taking them with him right through the window, shattering the glass. He reached into the Force as he leapt, using it to extend his jump, to send him far through the air to catch hold of the retreating droid assassin. With his added weight, the floating droid sank considerably, but it compensated and stabilized quickly, leaving the Jedi hanging on to it a hundred stories up.

Off flew the droid, taking Obi-Wan with it.

"Stay here!" Anakin instructed. "Watch her, R2 and Ender!" The two Jedi rushed for the door, only to stop abruptly as Captain Typho and a pair of guards, along with Dormé, charged in.

"See to her!" was all that Amara explained as she scrambled past them, running full out for the turbolift.

"We have to follow him!" Anakin exclaimed as he ran out of the apartment, Amara following closely behind.

Anakin was in no mood to wait for a turbolift. Out came his lightsaber, and with a single well-placed thrust the Padawan had the doors open, though the turbolift car was nowhere near his floor.

Amara didn't even pause long enough to see if it was above them or below, she just leapt into the shaft, catching hold of one of the supporting poles with one arm, propping the side of her foot tight against it, and spinning downward. Her mind whirled, trying to remember the layout of the building, and which levels held the various docking bays. She held out her hand to Anakin as he landed right next to her.

Suddenly that sixth sense, feeling through the Force, alerted Anakin to danger.

"Yikes!" he yelled as he looked down to see the turbolift racing up at them.

Grabbing on tighter to the pole, Anakin held his open palm downward, then sent a tremendous Force push below, not to stop the lift, but to propel them back up the shaft, keeping them ahead of the lift with sufficient speed for him to reorient himself and land, sprawled, atop the speeding car.

Amara whipped out her lightsaber and stabbed it through the catch on the lift's top hatch. Ignoring the shrieks from the car's occupants below, Anakin pulled open the hatch, grabbed the edge as he held onto Amara's waist, then somersaulted into the car.

"Docking bay level?" the pair asked the pair of stunned Senators, a Sullustan and a human.

"Forty-seven!" the human responded at once.

"Too late," the Sullustan added, noting the rolling floor numbers. The diminutive

Senator started to add, "Next is sixty-something," but Amara slammed the brake button, and when that didn't work fast enough for her, she reached into the Force again and grabbed at the braking mechanisms, forcing them even more tightly into place.

All three went off the floor with the sudden stop, the Sullustan landing hard.

Anakin banged on the door, yelling for it to open. A hand on his shoulder slowed him, and he turned to see the Amara stifling a laugh.

She pushed a button, clearly marked on the panel, and the turbolift door slid open.

Anakin shrugged in embarrassment, a sheepish smile forming on his face.

They had to fall to their belly and squeeze through the opening to drop to the hallway below. They ran frantically, left and then right, finally spotting a balcony adjacent to the parking garage. Out they ran, then vaulted over a rail, dropping to a line of parked speeders.

One yellow, snub-nosed speeder was open, so they jumped in, firing it up and zooming away, off the platform and then up, up, heading for the line of traffic flowing high above.

"Do you see him?" Anakin asked Amara as they continue flying through the traffic.

Amara glanced around, searching for any signs of Obi-Wan, only to see some very pissed off creatures beeping at them. "No." _Where could he be?_

In the distance, she could spot something plummeting to the ground. _Obi-Wan..._ "Over there," Amara yelled as she pointed. Anakin nodded and zoomed passed other speeders, diving down so that the speeder would catch Obi-Wan. The sudden drop made Amara grab onto to Anakin so that she wouldn't fall out, cursing herself for not putting on the seat belt. Obi-Wan landed on the back of the speeder, holding on for dear life. He climbed in the back seat while trying to catch his breath.

"That was wacky! We almost lost you in the traffic," Anakin shouted cheerfully.

"What took you two so long?" Obi-Wan questioned in a joking tone.

Anakin eased back in his seat, putting his left arm up on the door of the open speeder and assuming a casual posture. "Oh, you know, Master, Amara couldn't find a speeder she really liked, with an open cockpit... and with the right speed capabilities... and then you know she just had to get a really gonzo color..." he joked, making Amara laugh.

"There!," Obi-Wan shouted, pointing up to a closed-in speeder, recognizing it as the one behind the assassin who had been shooting at him. It soared above them, and Anakin cut hard on the wheel and the stick, angling in fast pursuit.

Almost immediately, an arm came out of the lead speeder's open window, holding a blaster pistol, and the bounty hunter squeezed off a series of shots.

"If you'd spend as much time working on your saber skills as you do on your wit, young Padawan, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman."

"I thought I already did," Anakin stated, grinning.

"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice." Obi-Wan retorted..

Amara gave a little cry and ducked reflexively as Anakin dived in and out of traffic, between buildings, and miraculously through a construction site, narrowly missing several vehicles. _Note to self, never let Anakin drive while I'm with him._

"Careful!" Obi-Wan called out.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like flying, Master," Anakin said, his voice rising at the end as he took the speeder down suddenly to avoid another blaster bolt from the stubborn bounty hunter.

"I don't mind flying," Obi-Wan claimed, "But what you're doing is suicide!"

"Master, you know I've been flying since before I could walk," Anakin stated confidently, passing by a commuter train. "I'm very good at this."

 _Let's hope._ "Ani, just be careful," Amara warned. Her words nearly caught in her throat, along with her stomach, as Anakin cut hard to the right, then dropped suddenly, punched the throttle, pulled back to the left, and lifted the nose, zipping the speeder up through the traffic lane and back in sight of the bounty hunter-only to see another line of blaster bolts coming at them. Then the bounty hunter dived to the side suddenly, and the three of them opened their eyes and their mouths wide, their screams drowned out by a commuter train crossing

Somehow, Anakin managed to avoid the train, coming out the other side. Amara looked over to see him assuming a casual, in-control posture.

Anakin ignored him, taking the speeder in fast pursuit of the assassin, right into a line of giant trucks. Around and around they went, cutting fast corners through the traffic, over the traffic, under the traffic, and around the buildings, always keeping the assassin's speeder in sight. Anakin took his craft right up on edge, skimming the side of one building.

"There he goes!" Obi-Wan pointed as the assassin dove out of traffic and around the corner. They followed and were about to head straight into a tram tunnel.

"Wait! Don't go in there!"

"Don't worry, Master," Anakin said soothingly. He zoomed right in, and then zoomed right back out, a huge rushing train chasing him, Obi-Wan screaming about as loudly as the train was blowing its horn.

 _Only he could find this humorous,_ Amara thought. _But- oh no!_ There was one of the giant passenger trams heading straight for them. Anakin whipped the speeder, turned around, and raced out, barely ahead of the charging commuter transport, the assassin doing the same. Amara let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. _That was too damn close!_

"You know I don't like it when you do that!" Obi-Wan commented.

"Sorry, Master," Anakin said sheepishly. "Don't worry, this guy's gonna kill himself any minute now!"

 _Let's hope we don't get ourselves killed._ The assassin turned onto oncoming traffic, deliberately trying to throw them off. Oncoming speeders swerved, trying to avoid them. The assassin did a quick, tight loop-over and ended up right behind Anakin. Anakin slammed on the brakes, making Amara almost fly out of the speeder, but he caught her just in time. He positioned the speeder alongside the assassin, who was now firing at Obi-Wan.

"What are you doing?" Amara yelled out, trying to block the shots with her lightsaber. "He's going to kill Obi-Wan!"

"Right," Anakin agreed, working frantically to maneuver away. "This isn't working."

They rounded a corner, passing by a row of banners waving through the wind. The near wing clipped one of the flags, making the speeder lurch forward.

"That was too close!" Obi-Wan announced.

We need to clear the flag!" Anakin demanded, nodding down to the torn flag, which had caught itself on one of the speeder's front air scoops. "We're losing power."

"Hold on," Amara said as she crawled out onto the front engine until the flag was in her reach. She pulled it free of the scoop, making the speeder launch forward. The sudden movements made Amara lose her grip, making her slide backwards. She caught herself right before she would've fallen. Catching her breath, Amara crawled back into the front seat.

Anakin glanced at her, making sure that she was okay. "I'm fine," Amara assured him, wiping the sweat that was forming on her face.

"Whooooaaa! Don't do that! I don't like it when you do that!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"So sorry, Master."

The assassin was heading straight toward a power refinery. _Oh dear._

"It's dangerous near those power couplings! Slow down! Don't go through there!" Obi-Wan warned Anakin, but he didn't listen. He zoomed right past one of the couplings, and a huge electrical bolt had the air crackling all about them.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Master!"

More bolts crackled all about them. Right, left, right again, up and over, down and around, and somehow, incredibly, out the other side.

"Oh, that was good," Amara muttered to herself, her voice laced with sarcasm.

The assassin's speeder twisted sideways and stopped in the middle of an alley, firing at them point-blank. "Anakin…" Amara warned. If they continued, they would surely crash into the other speeder.

"Amara, have a little faith in me," Anakin joked, and the next minute they were under the other speeder and through a small gap in the building, hitting several pipes and going wildly out of control. Anakin struggled to regain control of the speeder, narrowly missing a crane, barely clipping a pair of giant struts. A giant gas ball shoots up, causing the speeder to spin and bump a building, stalling the speeder.

Amara winced, expected a line of curses to come from the backseat, but when she finally looked at Obi-Wan, she saw the Jedi staring straight ahead, eyes wide and unblinking, and

saying, "I'm crazy... I'm crazy... I'm crazy."

"I got us through that one all right," Anakin stated in a satisfied tone.

Obi-Wan raised his head angrily. "It didn't work... we've stalled! And you almost got us killed!"

"But at least we're alive," Amara shot back, trying to get him to lay off Anakin. Anakin fiddle with the controls, making the engine cough back to life.

"It was stupid!" Obi-Wan retorted.

Anakin blinked, and then hung his head as he worked wildly, trying to restart the speeder. "I could have made it..."

"But you didn't! And now we've lost him."

"Hey," Amara snapped, glaring at Obi-Wan. "Lay off him, he's trying his best." Suddenly, an explosion surrounded them. She looked up to see the assassin take off.

Anakin smiled at Amara, mentally saying thank you. "No we didn't..."

Out of a cloud of smoke and ball of flames they sped after the assassin. Amara slapped out the small fire on the dashboard. The assassin went up and down through the cross-traffic. Anakin quickly turned, missing a speeder. The assassin went down and left between two buildings. Anakin pulled the speeder up and to the right. _Where is he taking us?_

"Where are you going?!" Obi-Wan demanded. "He went down there, the other way."

"This is a shortcut." Anakin paused for a moment, and then added honestly, "I think."

"Well, that's reassuring." Amara sighed as they continued on.

"What do you mean, _you think_? What kind of shortcut?! He went completely the other way! You've lost him!" Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"Master, if we keep this chase going, that creep's gonna end up deep fried. Personally, I'd very much like to find out who in the hell he is and who he's working for..."

"Oh, so that's why we're going in the wrong direction."

Anakin led the speeder onto side-street, zooming up several small passageways. He stopped, and they were now hovering about fifty stories up.

"I'm deeply sorry, Master." Anakin apologized as he looked around. He began counting to himself as he watches something below approach, making Amara look at him confusingly. _Why is he counting?_ Amara thought as she saw movement below them.

"Some shortcut," Obi-Wan began. "He went completely the other way. Anakin-"

"Excuse me for a moment," Anakin interrupted as he jumped out of the speeder

"Anakin no!" Amara yelled as he fell. She glanced down and saw the assassin's speeder five stories below her cruising past. Anakin miraculously landed on top of the speeder.

"I hate when he does that," Obi-Wan said as he took control of the speeder.

Amara widened her eyes and turned to him. "He's done that before?!"

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded while flying the speeder to where Anakin was. They dove through oncoming traffic and then through cross traffic. Amara narrowed her eyes and could see that Anakin had his lightsaber was cutting the roof of the speeder. _Don't get yourself killed, Ani._ Suddenly, Anakin lost his hold on his lightsaber and it flew toward Amara. Obi-Wan raced under the speeder and Amara caught the lightsaber and held it in her lap.

The assassin's speeder was plummeting toward the lower streets of Coruscant. Obi-Wan followed the speeder as it crashed and parked while Anakin followed the assassin on foot. Amara rushed out of the speeder, trying to catch up to Anakin. She bumped into people, not bothering to say 'excuse me'. _This is more important._ A moment later, she spotted Anakin hunched over and panting and was about to enter a club.

"Anakin!" Amara called to him as she finally caught up to him, still holding his lightsaber.

"She went into that club," Anakin pointed as Obi-Wan approached them.

"Patience," Obi-Wan told him. "Use the Force, Anakin. Think."

"Sorry, Master," Anakin apologized, wiping his forehead.

"He knows he can't run anymore so he went in there to hide," Amara stated as she handed the lightsaber over to Anakin. "I think you'll need this. Next time try not to lose it."

"Thank you, Amara." Anakin smiled gratefully.

"A Jedi's saber is his most precious possession," Obi-Wan reminded Anakin. "This weapon is your life!"

"Yes, Master," Anakin muttered, trying not to roll his eyes.

Obi-Wan sighed and turned toward the nightclub. "Why do I think you are going to be the death of me?"

"Don't say that Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father. I love you. I don't want to cause you pain," Anakin said in a lower tone as Amara walked beside him, her hands gripping onto her lightsaber tightly.

"Then why don't you listen to me?" Obi-Wan asked mildly.

"I will. I'll do better, I promise."

Amara glanced around the crowded room, no signs of the assassin. _Where could he be?_ "Do you see him?"

"I think he's a she," Anakin replied and added in, "And I think she's a changeling."

"Then be extra careful," Obi-Wan warned Amara and Anakin. "Check it out."

Obi-Wan was about to leave when Amara stepped in front of him, arms crossed. "And where do you think you're going?"

Obi-Wan walked around her, heading toward the bar. "To get a drink," he called out over his shoulder, leaving Amara and Anakin alone.

"Let's start over there." Amara and Anakin started to walk through the crowd of all sorts of different creatures. Amara didn't like the looks she was receiving from the creatures. Some of them gave her dirty looks while others scanned her up and down. _This is why I don't go to clubs._ She glared at them, making them turn away and continue what they were doing before.

There was a group of girls that eyed Anakin while they walked, quickly glancing down, and then looked away. Amara looked to see that Anakin was holding her hand. _What is he doing?_ She quickly pulled her hand away and moved ahead of him, not noticing the hurt look on his face. _Attachment is forbidden,_ Amara repeated in her head as she scanned the room for the assassin.

She glanced back at the bar and saw the assassin standing right behind Obi-Wan, ready to shoot him. Before she could yell out, Obi-Wan turned around, his lightsaber humming was the only sound in the nightclub, and sliced off the assassin's arm. Amara turned her lightsaber on and rushed toward Obi-Wan, feeling the growing anger of the creatures around her. _He set himself up as bait!_ The nightclub fell silent; everyone was staring at the trio.

"Easy," Anakin began. "Official Jedi business. Go back to your drinks."

Slowly, the creatures began to resume their conversations. Amara, Anakin, and Obi-Wan carried the injured assassin outside the nightclub and into the alley. They lowered her to the ground while Obi-Wan attended to her wounded shoulder. She stared up hatefully at Amara, her doing the same.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"The Senator from Naboo," the assassin replied without hesitation.

"Who hired you?" The assassin glared at Obi-Wan, making Amara think that she wasn't going to say anymore.

"It was just a job."

"Tell us!" Amara hissed, her anger rising.

"That Senator's gonna die soon anyway, and the next one won't make the same mistake I did," the assassin replied, making Amara clench her fists.

Amara could feel the anger radiating off of Anakin. "Who hired you? Tell us... tell us now!" Anakin demanded, pushing at her with the Force.

"It was a Bounty Hunter called-"The women twitched, blinked in surprised, and died. Amara heard a whoosh sound from above. She looked up to see an armored figure wearing a jetpack fly off from a roof high above. _A bounty hunter. We wouldn't be able to catch him; he'll be long gone before we could even do anything_. Obi-Wan leaned forward and pulled out a small dart from the woman, who was now in her natural form.

"Toxic dart," Obi-Wan stated quietly.

Amara stood up and kicked the garbage next to them, letting out her frustration. "Damn it," she muttered. _After all that trouble, we still don't know who is trying to kill Padmé! This isn't good..._

* * *

 **A/N: A big shout-out to everyone that has commented on Origins so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for reading :) If you have any questions about this story or Uncharted, feel free to leave a comment below! Next chapter will be the journey to Naboo (and the start of a certain relationship *wink wink*)**

I hope this story can get 5 or more comments before the next chapter!


	5. Poll!

Hello! I have a poll on my account about whether not to include the Clone Wars tv show for Origins and it would be much appreciated if you would all take it!

(I would do all six seasons and it will show Amara and Anakin's relationship grow, her bond with her Master, her friendship with Padmé and Obi-Wan, and her becoming friends with Ahsoka)


	6. Sorry

Hello everyone! I am not dead if you're wondering. Lately, I've been feeling really down and have barely any motivation to do anything. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever and hope you guys understand. But I have some kinda good news. I published a prologue and an edited version of chapters 1-3 and I will be rewriting the rest (I want to include more pov's and not just Amara's)


End file.
